Minerva
by MariSeverus
Summary: Oneshot de su niñéz. Razones de comportamiento y sentimientos...


Nada es de mari. Solo la idea y agregados.

**MariSeverus.**

**

* * *

**

Ojo de gato, corazón de mujer

* * *

No siempre había sido así, sin embargo en el presente no dejaba entrever más que eso. Era una mujer estricta. La educación y seriedad dictaban las doctrinas en su vida. La elegancia y el buen porte. Apenas podían mirar a sus ojos y determinar qué pensaba.

Mientras menos tentaciones sintiera, menos debilidades tendría. Y aquel comportamiento le ayudaba a comprender muchos pensamientos humanos. Muchos sentires y corazonadas que de vez en cuando, ella no solía sentir.

Pero no siempre había sido así. No. Ella no siempre había tenido ese comportamiento.

No en su niñez.

Provenía de una familia muy humilde. No podían permitirse muchas cosas y sin embargo, eso poco importaba. Mientras tuviera dónde dormir, comer y un techo, el resto sobraba. Su familia solía ser conservadora, poco arriesgada y no se entrometía en muchos temas. Pero bien, ella era feliz. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba.

Aquella noche, estaba sentada junto a su cama. Haciendo sus deberes. Nunca descuidaba su tarea y le encantaba recibir los elogios de su maestra, cuando las cosas marchaban bien. Mientras escribía números y palabras, su madre abría la puerta de su habitación con una sonrisa y le informaba que ya era hora de cenar y que debía soltar sus lápices e ir a cenar.

Apenas escuchó aquello, Minerva se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia el baño. Se lavó las manos, siempre guardando la buena presencia y bajó las escaleras con su madre.

Al llegar, su padre estaba sentado ya a la mesa y miraba a su alrededor con un gesto de desaprobación, organizando cucharas, tenedores y vasos de forma práctica.

Ella, se detuvo junto a su silla y tiró de ella, hacia atrás. Antes de sentarse, su padre alzó la mirada y la contempló con mucho detalle.

— Muéstrame tus manos, Minerva.

Eso hizo, levantó sus manos hacia su padre y él las miró con mucho detenimiento. Luego de un par de minutos, con un dedo, le indicó que se diera la vuelta. Eso hizo ella.

— Bien, estás limpia. Puedes sentarte a comer.

Su madre ya lo conocía, pero no solía opinar al respecto. Su padre solía ser distinto a ella en cuanto a la crianza; pero aún así podían convivir en familia. Minerva se sentó, emocionada. En su puesto, estaba aquel platillo que tanto amaba.

Crema de apio, puré de papas y carne asada. Sonrió, mirando el puré de patatas. Se veía delicioso y su madre era una gran cocinera. Tomó el tenedor y en cuanto pensaba picar su carne, su padre fingió toser y ella alzó la mirada. Se detuvo.

— Minerva, primero la sopa. ¿Lo recuerdas? No debes comerte el plato secundario primero.

— Pero papá, quiero probar el puré. Me gusta mucho y...

— Primero la sopa.

— Está bien, lo lamento.

Soltó el tenedor con mucho cuidado y tomó la cucharilla. Antes de siquiera disponerse a comer, su padre volvió a dirigirse a ella.

— Recuerda, dedo arriba. Manos firmes, sostenla firmemente.

Ella ya sabía eso. Ya sabía cenar, pero así era su padre. Quién le indicaba cómo comer, cómo cepillarse los dientes, cómo hacer su tarea e incluso...cómo hacer amigos. Pero estaba bien, eran sus padres y se imaginó; así eran todos los padres.

Luego de la cena, era el momento de ayudar con los quehaceres. Barrer era su tarea menos favorita, pero con su padre vigilando que todo estuviera en perfecto orden y sin una mota de polvo; no había espacio para quejarse. Subió las escaleras de un salto y se sentó una vez más junto a su cama; para terminar sus deberes.

Aún estaba el atardecer en su ventana y ansiaba salir a jugar.

Bajó las escaleras y le enseñó sus deberes a su padre. Luego de que éste lo revisara varias veces, era el momento más divertido. El momento de ir afuera y pensar en otras cosas. Pensar en su mundo. No en las responsabilidades.

Su madre le acomodaba una bufanda y vigilaba que todo estuviera en orden, con su atuendo. No quería ni una sola arruga, algo que le diera motivos de queja a su padre. Así tenía que ser, no había otra alternativa y pensaba que eso quizá podía mermar el futuro de su hija, haciéndola tímida y cerrada. Pero no podía ir contra la corriente.

Se inclinó para besar su frente y para mirarla detenidamente a sus ojos. Suspiró con una sonrisa y acarició su cabello, colocándolo tras una de sus orejas. Ella era su Minerva, sin importar cuán estricto fuera su padre con ella. Era su Minerva, su hija, su pequeña. Sin importar tampoco qué tan estricta tenía que volverse para hacer feliz a su marido.

Que no lo intentaría.

— Ten mucho cuidado, Min. No vuelvas tarde. Sabes que a tu padre no le gusta que regreses tarde.

Ella asintió y salió de la casa, dando saltos. Le encantaban esas horas de esparcimiento. Y apenas había salido, vislumbró a muchos niños. Sus vecinos de aquella cuadra.

Algunos estaban sentados y otros, saltaban encima de sus amigos. Jugando a sapos y ranas. Ella quería participar. Ella quería formar parte de esa fila de niños, brincando.

Corrió hasta ellos y apenas llegó, vislumbró rostros de rechazo. Rostros de miedo. ¿Por qué? Sonrió y algunos se levantaron del suelo.

— ¡Hola! ¿Puedo jugar con ustedes?

— Será mejor que nos marchemos— dijo uno, a escasos centímetros. — no queremos que su padre nos reclame o nos critique.

¿De qué estaba hablando? Ella sonrió, pero no fue correspondida. Los niños la miraron con cierto temor y ella, no comprendía por qué. ¿Por qué le temían a su padre? ¿Por qué no le permitían jugar con ellos? Se dio la vuelta y vislumbró a su padre, quién la miraba desde una de las ventanas de su casa. Los niños se rieron de ella y comenzaron a gritar, coreando.

Comenzaron a gritar algo que ella ya sabía. Su mejor amiga le había dicho lo mismo. ¿Por qué iba a querer salir con alguien a quien su padre le prohibía ir lejos o a los lugares "peligrosos"? Considerando que esos eran los mejores.

Coreaban algo que ella estaba cansada de oír. La llamaban: Sometida por sus padres. Sin amigos. Así nunca tendría alguno.

Se echó a llorar y enseguida corrió hasta su casa, a los brazos de su madre. ¿Por qué no podía tener una vida normal? ¿Ser una niña normal como todos aquellos que se reían de ella?

Pero no lo sería, no con sus poderes. No a la larga.

La mañana siguiente, mientras regresaba de la escuela, se encontró con una sorpresa.

— Hola pequeño. ¿Estás perdido?

Era un pequeño gatito que la había seguido hasta su casa. Ronroneó en respuesta y ella sonrió. Continuó su camino hasta la puerta de su casa. Al abrirla, su madre estaba allí y se percató del pequeño visitante que había seguido a su hija, por sus ronroneos. Lo miró desaprobatoriamente; mientras ella solo se quitaba su saco de salir y lo colgaba sobre el perchero junto a la puerta.

— Sabes muy bien Minerva, que no puedes traer animales a casa. A tu padre no le gustará.

— Pero yo no lo traje. Él me siguió hasta aquí y además, está solo y tiene hambre. ¿Por qué no puedo tener una mascota como todos? ¿Por qué no puede quedarse?

— Que esté solo no significa que debas darle un lugar.

— Como el lugar que no me dan a mí, que sigo sola y no tengo ningún amigo. Que esté sola no significa que deban hablarme o que deban querer jugar conmigo. — le espetó, tomando al gatito entre sus brazos y subiendo las escaleras hasta su habitación. Su madre la miró irse, con un gesto de decepción. ¿En qué se estaba equivocando?

Porque ellos no eran tan "malos" como ella decía. ¿O sí?

Cerró la puerta de su habitación y soltó al gatito sobre su cama. Feliz, el animal se enroscó debajo de sus sábanas, haciéndose un ovillo y preparándose para dormir. Le encantaba el calor que desprendía su cama y no pensaba levantarse. Ella, se acostó a un lado y con una sonrisa; miró a su primer amigo. Él único que tenía y al que protegería.

Lo denominó "Filibertus" el gatito cantarín. Ronroneaba en las mañanas y paseaba su cola por su rostro para despertarla. Antes del amanecer, ella bajaba las escaleras a hurtadillas y robaba trozos de pan y un poco de leche; para darle de comer a su gatito. Podría pasar desapercibido, si no le permitía salir de su habitación. Con una sonrisa, lo miraba comer, mientras se alistaba para su día de clases.

Su padre no había notado su existencia y su madre no hablaba de eso. Sin embargo, cuando su padre deseaba mirar el cuarto de su hija y verificar su orden, ella simplemente echaba la ropa sucia sobre el gato y fingía recogerla y devolverla a su sitio. Todo el tiempo, su padre observaba a su madre, haciéndolo. ¿Acaso ocultaban algo?

Minerva regresaba de la escuela, una tarde soleada. Había comprado golosinas que pensaba compartir con su gatito. Caminó hasta su puerta y al abrirla; se encontró con su padre que sostenía a su gato y a su madre, a pocos centímetros. Soltó el abrigo en el perchero y miró el molesto rostro de su padre.

— ¿Qué significa esto, Minerva?— dijo, mientras sostenía a su gato por el lomo. El gatito soltó un maullido prolongado y ella, un chillido. Podía lastimarlo.

— Papá... ¡vas a lastimar a Filibertus!

— Este saco de pulgas debe irse. ¿¡Qué te he dicho sobre tener animales en la casa! Traen enfermedades y necesitan mucho cuidado.

— Pero él estaba solo. Me siguió a casa y creí que podía cuidarlo. ¡Es solo un gatito, papá! No hará nada, lo prometo. Prometo cuidarlo. ¡No lo lastimes!— dijo, entre sollozos— ¡Mamá!

— Tu mamá ha estado mintiéndome durante una semana y hasta ahora es que me consigo con esto. ¿Qué es lo que te enseñado, Minerva? ¿Quién te enseñó a mentir de esta forma? ¿Quién te regaló este animal? ¿Fueron tus amigos?

— ¿¡Qué amigos! ¡Si yo no tengo amigos! ¡Él es el único amigo que tengo, porque todos se burlan de mí!

— ¡No te atrevas a alzarme la voz! ¿Burlarse de ti...? Me parece que...

— ¡Sí!— interrumpió ella, con un grito— Y todo... ¡es por tu culpa! No me permites hacer nada. No me permites ir a jugar, tener mascotas. ¡No me permites siquiera comer las golosinas que me gustan!— dijo, soltándolas en el suelo que como canicas, rebotaron en el e hicieron el único ruido en la casa. Ese y la respiración agitada de ella y los maullidos de su gato.

— Ya basta. ¡Estarás castigada sin postres ni salida y este absurdo adefesio se irá a la calle!

— ¡Papá no... no lo eches!— imploró ella, pero sabía era una batalla perdida.

Pero antes de siquiera poder abrir la puerta, su esposa se interponía entre él y su misión absurda de echar al gatito. Negó con la cabeza, mientras su esposo trataba de apartarla con una mano.

— Victoria, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es. ¡Y será mejor que vigiles más a tu hija!

— Suelta al gato en este instante y piensa en tu hija. ¿Qué daño podría hacerle este animal? Es su amigo, es su mascota. ¿No podrías tener sentido común; por un ínfimo día de tu vida?

— Ambas son idénticas. ¡Ambas!— dijo, soltando al gato que rodó en el suelo y trató de levantarse. Soltó otro maullido y Minerva corrió hasta él, para sostenerlo entre sus brazos y buscar alguna herida en sus patas y en su cuerpo.

Era la primera vez en años; que su madre se atrevía a desafiar a su padre. En cuanto éste subió las escaleras, Minerva corrió a abrazar a su madre, que hizo lo mismo. A pesar de llorar por ella, solo sentía su corazón lleno de alegría.

Algunas cosas en su hogar; tenían que cambiar. Porque su hija tenía que ser libre. Tenía que salir y enfrentarse al mundo. Sino, tendría miedo siempre.

— Gracias, mamita. Gracias.

— Anda, sube a tu cuarto antes de que tu padre regrese y cuida bien de Filibertus. Por lo que sé, le agradas mucho.— dijo, mientras besaba su frente y ella asentía con una sonrisa.

Así era, necesitaba un cambio. Y por eso, Minerva siempre recordaba a su pequeño gato. Aquel que le ayudó a cambiar su vida. Y por ello, como animaga que era, siempre había preferido ser un gato. Le traía tantos recuerdos.

Ella nunca o casi nunca, sonreía. Pero de vez en cuando, tenía momentos de debilidad que le recordaban; que no todo era la rectitud. Que no siempre podía controlarlo todo. Y por eso, algunas miradas dulces escapaban de su serio semblante. De sus pequeños ojos, envueltos en gafas y un gesto amenazante.

Minerva era más que un gato. Más que un director y más que una mujer.


End file.
